


Conversations Between Brothers I

by TheSir



Series: Conversations Between Brothers [1]
Category: Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSir/pseuds/TheSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of conversations between Thor and Loki over various topics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations Between Brothers I

[Artist](http://oriental-lady.deviantart.com/art/Push-and-punish-303552182)

 

“Do you love me brother?”

“….No”

“Then do you hate me?”

“Why must you jump to such extremes?”

“If not one then it must be the other.”

“The opposite of love is not hatred. Such strong emotions require one to care about the other enough to spawn these sentiments. Hating you would require from me some level of care to which I do not own or desire. What I have towards you Thor is indifference, the opposite of love.”


End file.
